A Story of a Demon
by Animostas
Summary: Fire Emblem 7: Reka No Ken, except changed to make Karel an important character.


**Summary:** Another version of Fire Emblem, changed to make Karel an important character

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure Romance for just some "I love you" stuff. Nothing more.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Violence. Tons of it. A lot of language too.

**Author's Notes:** I sometimes tend to have a sick mind. Remember that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem. I would be out there translating all of them if I did.

_Story of a Demon_

"UGH Mark! How much longer do we have to walk for?" Serra whined, "I'm tired! I can't take all of this! I wanna go back home!" She had been complaining for hours and Erk was on the verge of bursting out yelling at her.

"Serra, I am kindly asking you to shut the fuck up. Remember that you have agreed to come along with us so you will need to do your part in healing anyone that is wounded and I can easily send someone to let you go back on your own with those pirates that you are so frightened of. I mean, Erk, you are fine with it, aren't you?" He said with a grin.

"Mark. If you do that then I will burn you to a crisp. I swear on my life. But you know, there are other ways to put a mage through hell." Erk replied.

"Stop being so mean! It's not-" Serra was immediately interrupted by Mark.

"Serra for once, please quiet. Heath! Do you hear me?" yelled Mark.

"Yep I hear you!" the wyvern knight answered cheerfully from above.

"Look for a place for us to camp. It's starting to get dark!"

"There's a spot that's about a 20 minute walk from here. If you can get Serra to shut up then we'll get there easily."

"Thanks," he looked down and faced Serra. "See? 20 minutes, if you can't walk that much longer then there's no way you can survive here."

"B-b-b-but I'm tired! I want to ride on a horsey!" Every horse rider except Sain swerved away. He just came closer instead.

"Milady! Why don't you come upon my horse?"

"YAY!" Serra jumped upon Sain's horse, his horse having a look of disgust on his face.

"Sain you're going to regret this. I know you are extremely desperate to be with a lady but this is simply ridiculous." He took an apple out of his sack and fed it to Sain's horse. "It's ok. I know you're suffering right now but we'll get her to stop talking someday."

In the back of the party was Eliwood and Lyn. Eliwood's kind blue eyes were pale with the knowledge of his father's death.

Lyn tried making him feel better. "Eliwood... Are you going to be ok?"

His voice lacked of any emotion. "Yes... Yes Lyn. I believe I will be fine... eventually."

Lyn knew what it was like to lose a parent. After all, she had lost both of them. The Sacae heir decided it would be best to leave him alone.

"Mark! Lord Eliwood! I believe we've reached a place for us to stay!" Lyn awoke from her daydreaming because of Heath's loud voice.

"OOOH! A castle! I hope they have a pretty bed with fluffy pink pillows for us to stay in."

Mark had a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Ok we'll stay out here for today. Lowen, prepare a meal and Lyn, help Ninian; she looks a little weak. We don't..." His orders were cut off with the thunderous stamps of soldiers approaching. "This won't be good. There's a lot of them. Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Guy, and Bartre. Stay behind Lowen and Rath who wil lead. Serra and Prsicilla, stay in the back and heal anyone that gets hurt. You might want these too." He tossed them each a guiding ring. "I was saving these for later but I think we might need them now."

"Thank you Mark," Priscilla was genuinely thankful.

Lowen led the group while Rath had his steel bow out, seaching for someone with weak armour. He found a soldier and shot him with a flawless movement. His arrow immediately struck his heart and he collapsed. His blood drenched the white snow around him into a crimson red.

"I see some cavaliers. Take out any weapons that have an advantage against them. We'll need them. Guy get your killing edge out too," Mark was beginning to worry about how much they would get hurt.

While Rath continued to snipe, Guy waited calmy for enemies to approach him to cath them off guard. Several cavilairs approached rapidly. Guy seemed to disappear before his 4 other images performed a critical on 1, chopping him into pieces. Three other cavilairs approached him so he put his killing edge away and took out a steel sword instead. Guy moved with inhuman speed, constantly attacking and blocking. Unfortunately, he was so caught up in fighting that an arrow caught him off guard and hit struck his back.

"Gah... Shit..."

He immediately ripped the arrow out of his back with a wince and continued fighting, trying to block out the piercing pain. He was beginning to get dizzy and noticed that his cloak became wet and heavy with blood. He ripped it off as it was beginning to reduce his speed. Guy didn't notice the cold freezing air at all.

Mark soon noticed Guy's wound. "Priscilla, go heal him. Remember to use the Fire tome I gave you."

"Noo! I want to come too!" it was quite obvious who this was.

They both raced toward Guy and healed him. Soldiers surrounded them and Guy was gripping his sword until his knuckles turned white.

"Do you two have any skill in magic besides staffs?" There was no response from them and Guy cursed under his breath.

The soldiers rushed toward them and they braced themselves. Yet, a tall figure flew past them and annihalated every enemy that was rushing them. Serra and Priscilla were afraid of the strange man, but Guy saw his face for a fleeting moment and immediately knew who it was.

END

Next Chapter: Karel will be introduced... and I'll have to think of what else. 

CREDITS:

Thanks to Jeanny Lee for inspiration.

Thanks to Chikara Takahashi for extra inspiration.

All grammar mistakes are at the fault of Jeanny Lee. There probably aren't any though.


End file.
